MTA Regional Bus Operations Fleet Renumbered List (mtamaster edition)
Over the years, the MTA has renumbered fleets to accomodate acquisitions (New York DOT Privates & the bee-line system's Buses), or to move fleet numbers around to make room for a new bus orders. This is a comprehensive guide to the vehicles that have been renumbered over the years. The 1981-82 RTS Remanufacturing Program (NYC Transit) In the Late 90s, the New York City Transit Authority was seeking ways to minimize the cost of bus replacements. The NYCTA started a program of remanufacturing 1981 and 1982 GMC RTS-04s. The program saw the remanufacturing of 110 buses, 50 of which was remanufactured by the NYCTA's own Central Maintenance Facilities and the other 60 was remanufactured by Midwest Bus of Owosso, MI. The program was slated for more than 110 buses but when the TA realized they saw no real savings in rebuilding buses over buying new ones, the program was discontinued. These remanufactured buses lasted until 2004, when the incoming Orion 07.501 CNGs and Hybrids replaced them. Rebuilt RTS The NYCDOT Franchised Take-Over Renumbering (MTA Bus Company) MTA Bus Company was established in late 2004 to take over privately operated bus routes operated under contract to the New York City Department of Transportation. The routes were taken over on a staggered schedule, beginning with Liberty Lines Express in January 2005 and ending with Triboro Coach Corp. in February 2006. As a result, all of the buses absorbed by the MTA were renumbered in and around the current MTA-New York City Bus numbering system. 1984-1987 GMC RTS The Bee-Line Renumbering (MTA Bus Company) In the Summer of 2009, the MTA purchased 84 Orion buses being retired by the Westchester County Bee-Line Bus System. These buses were purchased for the MTA Bus Company operation to retire out older buses and even some buses of the same age that are currently in not the best condition, and also assisted in a fleet shortage at some garages. Below are links to the fleet of buses with the new and original numbers. Bee Line Renumbers The Hybrid RTS Renumbering During delivery in 2000, the first 5 NovaBus RTS hybrids delivered were powered with Cummins ISB 5.9L and Allison Hybrid. The following year in 2001, it was decided to change the engine to Detroit Diesel Series 50 Lockheed Martin Hybridrive starting in summer 2001. All buses built, including the 1998 unit 9700, were rebuilt to feature this engine and were renumbered to reflect the change. The D60HF Artic Renumbering In the Summer of 2012, the MTA began moving various units of the 1998-2000 D60HF order over to the MTA Bus Company with the introduction of the Q52. However due to a new order of the 2011-2013 Nova Bus LFS and 2015-2016 New Flyer XD60 Articulated buses, there was a number conflict with the incoming order and the D60HFs. In order to keep the buses without running into registration issues, the units moved over to MTA Bus were renumbered between 2012 and 2013 into 4700, 4800, and 6300 Series buses. In April 2018, the 2002-2003 D60HFs began to be renumbered due to the arrival of 2017-2018 LFSA. The buses were renumbered sequentially after the 2004 D60HFs and were renumbered into the 1170 and 1180 series. In October 2018, more D60s were renumbered to accommodate future LFSA arriving onto NYCT property. Below are the fleet of buses with the new and original numbers. 1999-2000 D60 Renumbers 2002-2003 D60 Renumbers The D4500 Renumbering (MTA Bus Company) In the Summer of 2015, the MTA purchased an additional 72 New Flyer XD40 buses, which extended their fleet number range, thus causing a number conflict. In order to keep the buses without running into registration issues, the 7420- Series units were renumbered into the 2920-Series. Below are the fleet of buses with the new and original numbers.